


After the Fall

by ClaireFarron62



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFarron62/pseuds/ClaireFarron62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after Cocoon fell off the sky, Lightning awoke in a world where Serah, Snow and all the others are already dead, leaving behind them only their children. The only person left is Hope who awoke a few years before Lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy or its character. It all belongs to SquareEnix

“Where am I?” I asked aloud. I turned around and saw Cocoon perched on a crystal pillar. “What happened? Where is everyone?” I looked at my surroundings and I noticed I was alone on the Archylte Steppe. 

Suddenly an airship appeared in the sky and landed ten feet away from me. Three persons descended the ship, they were all wearing the same white and yellow uniform. 

“Who are you?” I asked them.

“You're Lightning?” one of them asked.

“Yes,” I nodded. “Who are you?” I asked again.

“We need to take you with us,” another one said. 

“What? No!” I reached behind me to grab my gunblade but it wasn’t there. I felt a sudden pain on my right side and looked down to find a needle. 

“Don’t worry it’s just a tranquilier. You’ll be awake in a few hours,” I heard one of the man say before I passed out. 

~*~

“Where is she?” 

“She should wake up any moment now. I'll wake her up, if you would wait here please,"

"Miss?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw a woman standing near me. "Glad to see you awake Miss," the women greeted me.

"Where am I?" I asked sleepily. 

"You're in the hospital, you just woke up from your crystal stasis and we took you here,"

"What year are we?"

"It's been 402 years since you turned into crystal Miss Farron," the woman explained.

My eyes widened and I quickly sat up. "What? 402 years? Are the others still alive?" 

The woman's eyes fell. "Don't move please,"

I sighed and lied back, closing my eyes. A minute later, the door opened again and steps came near my bed. 

I opened my eyes again and saw a tall man gazing at me. He had light gray hair and gentle sea green eyes. He was wearing the same uniform the man had on the Archytle Steppe. The man smiled and greeted me.

"Good to see you again Light," 

Light... "Oh my... Hope?" He smiled and nodded. "But... How did you become so big?"

Hope laughed slightly. "I'm 24 now," he said. 

"24? So... You woke up 10 years ago?" I asked. He nodded. "What about the others?"

"... They... Light, they're not..." His eyes fell.

"...Serah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Light..." Hope waited a few minutes before continuing, "Sazh and Dajh woke up in 205 AF. Both of them died with a terrible epidemic in 228 AF. Fang and Vanille woke up about fifty years later but they got murdered two years after that by a man who thought they were still a threat for Cocoon. As for your sister, she woke up in 376 AF--"

"Then why isn't she here now?" I cut him off. "It's only been 26 years. She should be 44 now," I exclaimed, sitting up.

Hope put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back on my bed. "Let me finish please," he slowly said. "Serah woke up in 376 AF and Snow did too a year after. Unfortunately both of them left us. Snow told me that Serah died in labour at the age of 36 and he died two years ago while he fighting a stupid Behemoth!" 

I could see Hope was angry now.

"Couldn't he just back off? No, too stubborn to do that!"

"Hope!" He looked up at me. "Calm down," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry Light. It just... I wish I had been there sooner," he said sadly, lowering his head.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I said. I put my hand over his and he looked up. I managed a small smile and asked, "So... Serah got a child?"

Hope smiled back at me and shook his head. "Not a child. She got three beautiful children," he said.

I could feel the tears coming up to my eyes but I was too proud to let them fall. "Really?" I said.

"She got her first one when she was 27. Her name is Kaitlyn but we call her Kate," he smiled. "She's 17 now. She's really mature for her age and she's smart too. Then, Serah got a boy who's now 10. His name's Vincent. He's like... A mini Snow," he laughed when I groaned. "Don't worry, I only meant for the physical appearance," he said. 

"Good," I said. "We don't need any more Snows in this world," Hope and I chuckled at this. I looked up at him expectantly. "What about the last one?"

"Snow named her Lucy, she's 8. She's really smart and she looks so much like Serah, it's unbelievable. She wears her hair the same way and she talks just like her," he said.

"She must be really pretty," I smiled at the thought.

"She is," he said with a small smile.

Then the door opened and a man dressed as Hope came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need you now Director," the man said.

Hope looked at him and nodded. "I'll be right there," he said. He then stood up and turned to me. "Come on, get dressed I'll wait outside," He said, putting my clean clothes on the bed and leaving the room. 

~*~

I quickly got dressed and I joined Hope in the corridor. Once outside of the hospital, I could see that it was the night. The moon was glowing in the dark sky. We followed the man and took a plane.

I slowly leaned into Hope and lowly asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to the Academy Head Quarters. I'll accompany you to my apartment, you can rest there," he said.

"What about you?" 

He turned to me. "I have to work, I'm sorry," he slowly said. "But I'll join you as soon as possible,"

I nodded, understanding. "What kind of job do you have?" I asked.

"Oh... Um... I'm a scientist... Kind of," he added the last part in a whisper but that didn't escape to my skilled ears.

"It's funny," 

"What?"

"When you were a kid I could totally picture you in a scientist kind of guy," I said.

Hope chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I take after my father on that point,"

A few minutes after, we landed and I was standing in front of a really big building. I turned around only to find a student city. Buildings were everywhere and in the front center were flying cars. In the street I could see children walking happily with their parents, couples in love holding their hands, or teenagers hanging in the shops. 

"Enjoying the view?" Hope asked me with a smile on his lips.

I turned to him and nodded. "It really is beautiful. And the people are happy we can see it. You are lucky to live in a city like this," I said.

Hope didn't answer, he just laughed to himself. We entered the building and walked to Hope's apartment. Every time we passed next to someone, that person stopped what they were doing and said "Hello Director," Once we were in front of his apartment, I wanted to know what this meant.

"Say Hope," I called him. He turned to me expectantly. "Are you... Famous or something?" I asked. 

Hope laughed. "I wouldn't say famous," he said. "I'll explain everything to you when I'll come back later,"

I nodded and Hope opened the door. He stood there and said, "Ladies first," I snorted at the 'Lady' and he laughed. "Okay, so the kitchen is at the bottom on the right, living room's right here. Bathroom and bedroom are up there," he said pointing a spiral staircase. "I won't be long, make yourself at home okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me," I said with a small smile to show him I'll be fine. He smiled back and left, closing the door behind him.

"Okay... First, I'm starving," I said to myself. I went in the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

After eating a sandwich, I went into the bathroom and took a long and hot shower. I enveloped myself in a big blue fluffy towel and went in the main bedroom. I searched for some clothes in the closet and I only found man's clothes."I guess he doesn't have a girlfriend... Or she doesn't live here," I said aloud. 

I exited the room and went in another, this room was painted pink with flowers and butterflies, and had a small bed. "It looks like a child's room... Does he have a kid?" I asked myself. I searched in the closet and found small clothes. "Yes definitely a child's room. Nothing will fit for me in there,"

I went into another room. This one was painted dark sea blue with fish and other sea animals. There was a single bed in the corner and in the closet were boys clothes. Nothing for me. 

The next room was a big white bedroom. A big queen sized bed was in the center and a big closet was on the right side of the room. 

"Ah! Finally," Searching in the closet I found clothes my size. I took out panties, shorts and a tank top. 

I returned in the main bedroom and didn't wait another minute to crawl into bed. Staring at the ceiling, I thought about what Hope had told me today. I couldn't believe that I'll never see Serah again. Thinking about her made my eyes tearing up again. "What's up with me? I never cry! I can't believe I'm being this fragile," I thought. Pushing away those tears another time, I fell asleep quickly.

~*~

When I woke up, the sun was shining in the room and I could hear cooking downstairs. I lazily sat up in the bedroom and stretched, yawning, and stood up. I headed downstairs and found Hope cooking the breakfast. 

"Hey Light. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby. What are you cooking?"

"Waffles and bacon," he turned around and gave me plate.

"Thanks," I said. I sat at the table and started to dig in the food. Hope sat in front of me, eating a waffle. "So..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, maybe your job?"

Hope chuckled. "Okay. Um... First you need to know that we are in Academia. Academia is managed by the Academy. The Academy is composed of scientists and engineers. I'm both,"

"Wait! How can you be engineer and scientist? Besides, you're only 24. What happened to your studies?"

"Um... Okay, let's start this way then. When I awoke we were only in 2 AF. My father had already built the Academy and was at its head. He was the director. I entered the university at 16 and by 19 I was out of it. My father made me enter the Academy and I quickly rose through the ranks. By 21, my father was dead because of a cancer--"

"I'm sorry about that," I cut him off.

"Thanks," he smiled at me. "So, after his death, I became the Director of the team Alpha. The director of the team Alpha is the director of the Academy," he said.

I could feel my eyes widening at this. "You're... The Director of this?"

Hope nodded. "Yes,"

"Wow," I said. Hope chuckled. "So that's why everybody respects you,"

"Exactly," he said. 

"Wait," I said. "You said you woke up in 2 AF... Then why are you still alive?" 

"I time travelled in a time capsule that slows time, making centuries a few minutes, from 10 AF to 400 AF. I arrived two month before Snow died," he said.

"Oh... I see,"

He smiled. "What do you want to know now?"

"You. I want to know your life," 

Hope bent his head on the side. "What do you mean?"

"You know, how do you live? Are you alone...?"

"Oh. Well I've got a few friends you know--"

I cut him off. "Hope. You know what I mean,"

"Um... I don't have anyone if you want to know," he said with a chuckle. "You know, with work I don't have a lot of time for that. I mean, I've had a few dates, but nothing more,"

"I see... So you've never been married or anything?"

"No," he said. "Why?"

"Well, it's a big apartment for a single man,"

"Oh, okay. I guess you've seen the number of rooms upstairs?" Hope stood up, taking our plates and put them in the sink.

"Yes," I said. "And there's also children's clothes in the closet," I said matter of factly.

Hope turned around and laughed. "I don't have children Light," he said. I opened my mouth to reply bt Hope cut me off. "Serah's children are coming here during the weekends and the holidays because I'm their guardian," he explained.

"You're..."

"Yes. They don't have any grand parents, you were still in crystal so they didn't have any family left. I was on Snow's testament. Unfortunately I can't keep them 24/7 because of my job, so they are in a lodging school here in Academia and come back when they don't have school,"

"That's... Nice of you," I said.

"Speaking of them, we're friday. They are coming back this afternoon. I'm sure they will be thrilled to meet you," He then looked at my outfit and smiled. "Besides, you're wearing Kate's clothes," he said.

I looked down at myself and smiled. "You've got to work today?" I asked.

"No, I told them to call only in case of emergency. I have all day to show you around," he said with a smile.

"Great," I said. "I don't want to get lost in those streets,"

"Come on, go get ready and we'll go," he laughed.

~*~

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Hum... I'll have a Hawaiian salad and a steak please," I said.

" And I'll take tomato pasta and fish please," Hope said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the waitress said, leaving.

"So," Hope started. "Do you like Academia?"

"It's nice. But it's big. There's too much people,"

Hope laughed. "Academia's the capital, of course it's big,"

"What is it? New Eden?"

"Without all the dictatorship of the Fal'Cie," Hope said.

This comment managed to get me smile. "So, now that I know the bigger part of the city, what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Well maybe we could go shopping? I have to remind you that you don't have any clothes except for these ones," Hope said, pointing at my GC uniform.

I looked down at me and nodded. "Okay, we'll do that," I said.

"Here you go," the waitress said, arriving with our dishes.

"Thank you," Hope said.

~*~

"You're sure I can't repay you somehow?" I asked. 

Hope and I were walking through the streets of Academia with bags in our hands. Hope had paid for all the clothes I'd bought and I didn't feel comfortable about this. 

"Yes, it's okay Light," Hope said, smiling.

"But maybe I could--"

"No. Light, don't worry. I won't miss that money," he said.

I snorted. "Duh, of course. The director of the Academy's rich I suppose," I said, rolling my eyes.

Hope laughed. "How did you know?" he said ironically. 

I smiled lightly at this. "By the way, where do we go now?"

"Train station," Hope said. I looked at him quizzically and he added, "It's 4:00 pm, I need to get the kids," 

"Seriously? I'm going to meet them now?" 

"Yes," he said with a smile. I didn't answer. We continued to walk until Hope asked, "Light, are you okay?"

I looked up at him. "What do you mean? Of course I am," I said.

"You're being quiet," he stated.

"I'm always being quiet," I replied.

"Light, I know you. You're not okay," he argued.

"It's nothing," Hope got in front of me, forcing me to stop walking. "What?" I asked.

"Talk to me," he said nicely.

I waited a couple of seconds before sighing and lowering my eyes. "It's just... What if they don't like me? I mean, I've never been good with kids," I said. 

"You've been nice with me," Hope said. I looked up at him, he had a gentle smile on his face. "Back when we were L'Cie. You were rough at first, but you ended up being nice," 

"But you were stuck with me, you didn't have any choice but staying with me," 

"What of it? At least I got to know you," he said. "Don't worry about this. You'll be the perfect aunt for them," he reassured me. 

"We'll see," I said lowly.

"Act natural, it'll be alright," 

Again, I didn't answer. Hope moved and we continued to walk until we reached the train station. 

"There we are," Hope said. He looked at his watch and said, "Train should be there in a minute," Then he sighed. "Huh... Hey, what do you want to eat at diner?" he asked me.

"Oh? Um... I don't know. You should ask the kids when they arrive," I said. Hope nodded at this. "Hope?"

"Um?"

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

Hope turned to me. "You'll take my bed. Don't worry I'll be sleeping on the couch," he said.

"What? No, I'll be sleeping on the couch," I argued.

"Light, you're my guest. I won't let you sleep on the couch,"

"I will be sleeping on the couch,"

"No. My apartment, my rules. End of the discussion," he said firmly. 

I sighed, laughing on the inside. "You've become so confident," I said. Hope looked at me, surprised. "You were such a kid back then,"

"Well I've grown up you know," he said.

"Yeah. I guess you have," I said, my lips turning into a small smile. 

"Uncle Hope!" I heard a voice. 

Hope and I turned and I saw three children coming our way. All three of them hugged Hope then turned to me with a quizzical look.

"Um... Kids, I want you to meet Lightning. She's your aunt," Hope said.

At first the kids were uncomfortable about seeing me for the first time but then, all three of them smiled and presented themselves. 

"Hi! I'm Vincent! But you can call me Vince," the boy said.

Vincent had blonde hair a little shorter than Hope's and sky blue eyes. He was quite tall for his age, about 5'0" tall. 

"Hey Vince, I'm Lightning. But call me Light," I said to him.

"Aunt Light," he said with a big smile. 

I gave him a small and he moved, letting his big sister in front of me. 

"I'm Kaitlyn," she said. 

Kaitlyn had Serah deep dark blue eyes and rose-colored hair but not totally Serah's shade. Hers was clearer and had a few blond highlights. She was a little smaller than me and was as thin as Serah was. 

"It's so nice to meet you! Mom couldn't stop talking about you. When I was a child she told me stories about you before going to sleep," she told me.

I smiled at this. "Yes I can totally imagine Serah doing this," I said.

Then Kaitlyn took her little sister by the shoulders and put her in front of her. "This is Lucy," she said.

"Hi Aunt Lightning," the little girl said. 

"Hi Lucy," I greeted her. I looked at her a few more seconds before saying. "You really do look like your mother," 

Lucy had the same hair as Serah and she was wearing it the same way my sister did. She had the same eyes and her features were Serah's too. Suddenly, the little girl threw herself at me.

"Wow," I whispered, surprised by the action. 

It took me a moment but I hugged her back. Everybody knows I don't do hugs, but she looked so much like Serah it was incredible. It was like seeing her again when we were kids. 

"Lightning's going to live with us, so I hope that you'll be nice with her. Okay guys?" Hope said to the kids.

"Of course we'll be nice," Vincent said. 

"Good, I'm counting on you," Hope said with a smile. "Okay, we'll go home now," he said. Lucy came next to him and Hope took her hand. 

~*~

This night at diner, we were all around the table. I was slowly getting to know my nieces and nephew and vice versa. I notice that Hope was really good with them and he knew how to act with kids, I could say that.

Seeing all that happy family made me think of my sister and how it could have been if she was still alive. Or if I had woken up sooner... Of course thinking about my sister made me want to cry again. This time, it feels as if I couldn't shake the tears away. 

I slowly stood up and excused myself. Hope and the kids watched me, concerned, and I left the apartment. I went in the only place where I could be alone, the roof of the Academy HQ. From up there, we could see the sun setting over the beautiful city of Academia. I'd always love sunsets. All those hot colors slowly turning in dark ones.

I sat on the edge and started to cry. I cried all the tears I'd contained until then. Then, I heard steps behind me. 

"Light..." It was Hope. 

"Go away," I said. "I don't want you seeing me like this,"

"It's okay Light," he said, coming closer to me.

"I just... I don't even know why I'm crying," I sobbed. 

Hope came next to me and sat, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned in slowly, appreciating the comfort I needed.

"Everybody knows I don't cry. I don't," I said, still crying. "I've spent years building walls around my heart and now all collapsed like nothing,"

"It's normal," Hope said. "I was feeling like this too when I woke up. Apparently, being crystalized for years make sentimental the first days,"

"You know, you're the only person left now," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have anyone now. You can't leave me too,"

"Light..." he called me.

I looked up at him and he was smiling. His fingers stroked my cheek and he slowly leaned in. Before I knew it, our lips were touching. The kiss was gentle and full of love. My hands found their to his hair while his hands were staying on my lower back. 

A few seconds after, Hope and I separated. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. 

"I will never leave you Light," he said to me.

"You promise?" 

"I promise," he said. I leaned back against his shoulder and he whispered in my ear, "I love you too much to leave you now,"

At this I smiled. And Hope was right, he never left me counting from this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this story was fine! If there are any faults are anything, tell me please. Im no english so... Eheh  
> Anyway don't hesitate to give me some prompts, I'll be happy of writing an OS for someone!  
> Don't forget to leave reviews :D


End file.
